MONOCROMO
by Luisa Ringo
Summary: Derivado del concurso del grupo de face Yu-Gi-Oh! ღ Shipper Yaoi Hetero Yuri En colaboración con mi amada faraona Yailin Parker En todo juego se gana o se pierda, existe una brecha delgada de victoria en la derrota, y derrota en la victoria PRIDESHIPPING


**MONOCROMO**

Por: Yailin Parker y Luisa Ringo

 **Advertencia: El material presentado contiene escenas con tintes eróticos reservados para el público adulto, además de descripciones explicitas de coito entre hombres, fetichismo y perversión sádica, se recomienda discreción.**

Sobre los cielos se encontraba viajando en el manto nocturno un extravagante zeppelín denominado para la ocasión como "Battle Ship", en el interior del mismo; un grupo particular de pasajeros formaban parte crucial de lazos predestinados.

En alguna parte de la nave, un joven empresario observaba a detalle la pantalla de un enorme ordenador, no tenía la noción precisa del tiempo transcurrido, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla sintiendo la brusca tensión de sus músculos entumecidos por la postura tortuosa que había adquirido, su mirada se dirigió a un costado; en ese espacio se encontraba profundamente dormido su querido hermano menor, respiraba pausadamente abrazando la gabardina blanca que tanto le gustaba usar.

No se molestó en cuestionar la hora, era evidente que la noche se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, decidió entonces que debía de tomar un respiro; Mokuba tenía afortunadamente un sueño profundo, así que dejaría que siguiera descansando, acaricio dulce la mota de cabello de su hermano, para después con suma tranquilidad salir de la habitación con pasos cautelosos, siguió su andar tranquilo, luego subió a la plataforma para despejar su mente.

La tenue luz artificial lo guio hasta la brisa del sereno que lo recibió fresca envolviéndolo, respiro profundo, la piel se erizo por el cambio de temperatura, que resultó no ser abrumador, reconfortando su ser, cerró los ojos permitiendo que la calma lo abrazara. Al restaurar su visión se encontró con la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

Ahí se encontraba su rival, recargado cómodamente en el piso observando las estrellas con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza, desde su perspectiva se veía pensativo; en ese momento una parte racional en su interior le imploro que se retirara a trabajar de inmediato; sin embargo aquella visión vulnerable que su adversario mostraba, le resulto especialmente interesante, con paso firme avanzo siendo diestro en sus pasos cual felino, atravesando con gracia los peldaños que lo separaban de la plataforma acortando la distancia, pero siendo prudente en dejar una brecha decente que no lo comprometiera a nada en particular.

\- ¿Disfrutas la vista Yugi? -Su voz alcanzo un tono modulado similar a un maullido caprichoso, pero sin dejar de ser sutil.

\- ¿Kaiba? -Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al escuchar al dueño de la nave, lo observo con sorpresa, para después elevar su postura a una más apropiada donde pudiera apreciar mejor la silueta del castaño que había irrumpido su tiempo de reflexión.

\- ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Esperabas a alguien en particular? ¿Qué haces aquí arriba de todos modos? -Se acerco más para contemplar a detalle; con aprecio se deleitó en descubrir que el que se encontraba frente a él, no era el tímido nieto de Solomon Mouto; no era nada tonto, había diferencias en voz, altura y personalidad, la persona que se encontraba ahí, no era si no el otro Yugi; aquel que tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente sin inmutarse en lo absoluto de lo que el gran Seto Kaiba representaba.

\- Es cierto, solo a ti se te ocurre estar caminando por ahí en medio de la noche, en realidad no espero a nadie, y si me disculpas, ya me retiraba a mi recamara. -Lo miro a los ojos con cierto deje de fastidio, realmente la estaba pasando bien en ese lugar, por un momento lejos de los pensamientos tormentosos que lo apresaban angustiosamente en su interior, sobre su identidad, el destino que caía bajo sus hombros, un camino repleto de desafíos constantes, donde no parecía que la paz llegaría; adjuntando sin dejar a un lado las visiones de un pasado donde alguna vez él fue soberano de una tierra que al final pereció en las arenas del desierto.

\- ¿Y piensas que voy a dejar pasar esta violación al protocolo de seguridad de la nave solo porque sí? ¡Ven conmigo! -Una risa interna se manifestaba en su ser, era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que incluso para él era una cuestión de argumentos absurdos de lo que su boca había brotado, no pudo evitar reír internamente por esa ironía.

\- ¡Kaiba! ¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame en este momento! -Esa acción por parte del ojiazul lo tomo desprevenido, ya que el firme agarre de su antebrazo lo quemaba por dentro, esos largos dedos fríos lo habían puesto nervioso; sin embargo, él tenía un orgullo firme que defender.

El hombre más alto no respondió y lo guio entre pasillos a la sala de juegos de la nave que se encontraba no muy lejos de sus aposentos, mientras descendían el silencio se hizo presente permitiendo crear una atmosfera de incertidumbre. Unos cuantos botones de lectura abrieron de inmediato las puertas de ese lugar. En esa sala se encontraban diversos juegos de mesa, entre ellos una mesa de billar, hockey y arcade variado, lo empujo al centro del lugar chocando con una mesa de diseño elegante.

El enojo lo envolvió, ese era su sentimiento, no sabía porque ese engreído presumido siempre insistía en retarlo, ¿Que acaso no entendía que no había forma de vencerlo en algún juego?, porque viendo la sala, sobre todo el contenido de la misma, ¿Para que otra cosa lo había llevado si no para probar sus habilidades? Cayendo en la profundidad del pensamiento, eran contrincantes naturales, dentro y fuera del campo de juego; era algo que parecía ser un estado natural entre ellos; probar el rendimiento desbordante; con el desenlace obvio de la victoria aclamando su integridad.

El solitario hombre de negocios observaba con sonrisa burlona a su rival, ya que esa particular expresión con toques evidentes de tensión, molestia con la llama del desafío al rojo vivo en esas pupilas que brillaban intensamente, lo hicieron caer en cuenta lo que ambos sabían; alguien perdería esta noche, alguien vencería renaciendo con el alba del amanecer; sin embargo en su mente el panorama era ligeramente difuso, como un laberinto donde en el centro, justo en la parte donde la penumbra reinaba; su honestidad se encontraba cautiva, impidiendo decir esa verdad que no estaba listo aun a reconocer, y quizás jamás estaría listo para hablar, sin embargo eso no dejaba de ser cierto, recordó de inmediato la imagen clara del rostro del tricolor, su cuerpo reacciono de forma extraña; en esos momentos agradecía portar su traje negro, de lo contrario la erección formada en su intimidad seria visible.

— Se porque me trajiste aquí, Kaiba, pero lamento decir que pierdes tu tiempo, no pienso jugar contigo – Expreso el otro Yugi, parándose firme y cruzando los brazos, no sedería ante el caprichoso CEO.

— Si no mal recuerdo, te dije que habías violado una regla de seguridad y que te daría tu merecido – Contesto firme el empresario caminando hacia el más bajo invadiendo su espacio personal, a lo que no puedo evitar soltar una risa de triunfo al ver a su rival retroceder hasta pegarse nuevamente contra la lujosa mesa de acero.

— No sé qué tramas, pero no te...- Trato de decir, antes de que el más alto tomara sus manos acorralándolas en su espalda; en ese momento acorto toda distancia besándolo hambriento, salvaje y sin poder contenerse.

El castaño metió su lengua violando la cavidad del otro Yugi, haciéndolas chocar en una lucha constante de dominación, sintiendo como este trataba de soltarse, resistirse, alejarse de él. Era obvio que no iba a soltarlo, sin embargo, se vio obligado a hacerlo, pues un brillo no muy agradable se formo en la frente de su rival, reconociendo ese símbolo de inmediato, era el ojo del milenio.

— Las puertas de la oscuridad se han abierto – Pronuncio Yugi haciendo brotar la oscuridad en toda la sala de juegos, — Aquí en este lugar te referirás a mi como Yami, pues eso es lo que soy, la oscuridad de Yugi, ahora Kaiba, escoge el juego –

La mirada de Kaiba estaba ensombrecida, odiaba en verdad esos trucos baratos, además había recordado como era perder esos juegos, la primera vez tuvo pesadillas cada vez que dormía, lo cual lo llevo a crear los hologramas, y la segunda vez, había quedado en estado de coma por un año; si quería salir de esta, debía de escoger un juego en el que Yugi...no, Yami tuviera la desventaja.

— ¿Yami que pasará si tu pierdes? – Pregunto con duda creciente, además del miedo que le recorrió la espalda, no por él, sino porque sería lamentable que después de conocer la identidad real de su rival, pudiera ocurrirle algo que pudiera herirlo o alejarlo para siempre donde no pudiera alcanzarlo nunca.

— Eso no importa, porque nunca me ganaras – Una sonrisa sádica le fue dada a la víctima que invoco las sombras, esperando con paciencia la respuesta que dictaría la sentencia de su ego maniaco adversario.

— Ya que te veo tan confiado, elijo algo simple, ¡Ajedrez! ¡Te reto a una partida de ajedrez! -Pronuncio con plena confianza, a diferencia de duelo de monstros, este era un juego que desde la infancia había dominado por completo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ahora quieres perder otro título de campeón? Para mí será un honor quitártelo- Siguió sonriendo, esto resultaba de lo más interesante.

— Puedes intentarlo, porque este juego no será uno normal, pienso agregar varias reglas extras, después de todo yo lo elegí – Justo en ese momento la oscuridad despareció del lugar así mostrando de nuevo la habitación de juegos.

— Te escucho- Observo inquieto lo que acontecía, los encuentros con el siempre terminaban mal, al parecer esta no sería la excepción, sin embargo, era diferente, en sus entrañas el calor de aquel aliento invadiendo por completo su interior aun lo estaba abrumando, no fue molesto, pero vaya que no era algo que esperaba, concluyo que no tardaría en tener respuestas sobre lo que estaba pasando, solo tenía que esperar a ver lo que pasaría.

Kaiba tomo asiento en una de las sillas enfrente del tablero de ajedrez, hecho de mármol, indicándole a Yami que tomará su asiento justo enfrene del lado contrario, siendo así comenzó con una breve explicación del juego.

— Al principio del juego cada jugador tiene dieciséis : Un , una , dos , dos , dos y ocho , Cada pieza se mueve en el tablero de forma diferente, y a su vez me permitiré explicar el extra de cada pieza:

El peón puede moverse una o dos casillas en dirección vertical en su primer movimiento, después de andar por primera vez solo puede avanzar una casilla, no puede ir hacia atrás y no puede capturar las piezas que están en la misma dirección en la que se mueve, puede comer las piezas que están a una casilla en diagonal. Él puede transformarse en la pieza que su jugador desee (normalmente en dama) si es capaz de alcanzar la última fila del tablero opuesta a la de su rival, a su vez cada que un jugador pierda uno, este podrá retirar la prenda que quiera del contrincante.

El Alfil solo se puede mover en dirección diagonal, tantas casillas como se desee en línea recta; cuando se pierda un alfil, el oponente podrá besar y dejar su marca en la parte del cuerpo que desee del adversario.

La Torre solo se puede mover en las direcciones verticales y horizontales, no en diagonal, las casillas que se desee, por lo que cuando uno se pierda, podrás acariciar el tiempo que quiera cualquier extremidad del contrincante.

El Caballo, se puede mover a la casilla más cercana que no se encuentre en su propia fila, realizando un movimiento de 'L', siendo la única pieza que puede saltar por encima de las demás piezas, y por supuesto al perder una pieza como esta, serás sometido por el oponente.

La Reina también se puede mover en cualquier dirección avanzando o retrocediendo en el tablero el número de casillas que se desee, hasta topar con otra pieza o el borde del tablero, y ya que solo hay una reina en el tablero, se merece el honor de hacerle sexo oral al oponente de la forma que desee.

El Rey se puede mover en cualquier dirección avanzando o retrocediendo una sola casilla y como bien sabes el rey es el objetivo de este juego, así que una vez que pierdas el juego, tu oponente puede penetrarte hasta que termine corriéndose dentro de ti, cuantas veces quiera. ¿Alguna duda sobre las reglas? ¿Algo que en lo que no fui claro Yami? - Una siniestra faz lo inundo, esta era la clase de cosas que solo en sus más profundos sueños húmedos había deseado, miro con triunfo la cara molesta del tricolor apreciando un ligero rubor en su rostro que lo hacía lucir aún más apetecible, el definitivamente iba a ganar este juego.

¾ Empecemos el juego. -Le dedico una mirada de desafío al ojiazul que no dejaba de observarlo con vehemencia.

Al ser el anfitrión, el joven empresario tomo el color blanco, era un jugador experto, además muchos a lo largo de su vida subestimaban el significado oculto, lo que representaba para él, ya que muchos pensarían que el rey más cruel, o el villano de la historia típica era el negro; sin embargo estaban todos equivocados, no hay que subestimar jamás al rey blanco; fuera y dentro del juego, algunos por su edad, su apariencia, su origen habían subestimado sus capacidades para ejercer como líder, aquellas almas desafortunadas, incluyendo a su monstruoso padrastro, cada uno de ellos aprendió tarde esa lección, ahora le enseñaría a Yami personalmente la evidente realidad de que era no solo mejor que él, sino que le pertenecía, se lo haría saber, porque únicamente un rey puede derrocar a otro rey; no solo conservaría su corona, tendría toda la seductiva venganza, lujuria y placer que quisiera de una forma erótica que solo en fantasías se manifestaba.

Comenzó colocando su peón en "d4", Yami aún no comprendía a fondo el ajedrez, pues a decir verdad era la primera vez que jugaba ese juego, y a pesar de que Kaiba había sido claro con las reglas aun le resultaba un tanto confuso, así que decidió con probar suerte moviendo su peón hasta "c5"

Kaiba mostro su sonrisa de lujuria, moviendo su peón de "d4" a "c5", tomando el peón de Yami. Así que se levantó del lugar y con mucha destreza logro quitarle la playera dejando sus pezones rosados al descubierto.

— Es su turno, majestad. -Le susurró al oído dejando que el aliento cálido invadiera su espacio, pudo notar como la piel del tricolor se erizo, quería ver más de eso, sin embargo, el juego tenía que continuar, regreso con pesar a su lugar sin dejar de apreciar el pálido pecho que parecía agitarse.

— Bien. -Miro el tablero con atención, sintiendo el respaldo frio que lo estremeció, aunque no tanto como la postura extraña de su adversario que en su mente aun no tenía sentido esa clase de comportamiento, el beso que le brindo surco en ese momento como un haz de luz, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía arder y aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando; y así movió un peón de nuevo hacia adelante.

En su experiencia amplia, encontrarse en esa posición era algo que disfrutaba, aprecio con detenimiento y devoción la gama de gestos del hombre frente a él le estaba obsequiando, no tenía una idea exacta de la fecha en la que su cuerpo, alma y mente se vieron maravilladas por esa entidad; aunque no era algo que fuera relevante, pues no cambiaba el hecho de estar presenciando uno de los más íntimos secretos de su ser; justo ahí su muñeca realizo el siguiente movimiento.

A esas alturas ya había vislumbrado todas las posibles jugadas, así que de forma estratégica acomodo un peón para que Yami pudiera comerlo, así que al hacerlo sus miradas chocaron, observo como su garganta parecía entrecortase su respiración, vio la forma tambaleante en la que se levantó de la silla, sus pasos vacilantes lo condujeron directamente hacia su persona que no podía despegar sus pupilas de cada acción realizada, un sentimiento extremo fue el sentir el rose de sus dedos inseguros vagando por su ropa, estrujando la tela tirando de ella deprisa exponiendo su piel, un gemido discreto se ahogó en su garganta; ese toque fue tan intenso, pero lo que lo dejo elevarse en ese momento fue el iris profundo que analizaba su pecho, como si pudiera delinear con ellos sus fuertes pectorales, aquello nublo por completo cualquier noción, era la primera vez que alguien lo veía de esa manera; descubrió que ese morbo solo alimentaba sus ansias de penetrar esa figura completamente.

\- ¿Disfrutas la vista Yami? -De alguna forma recordó como era hablar, con un escalofrió adictivo, evocando lo que no hace mucho le cuestiono en la plataforma de su nave.

\- Es mejor de lo que esperaba-Contesto sin apartar la vista de la estructura muscular que con trabajo duro parecía haber desarrollado, aunque noto que no era lo único duro que tenía, ya que un bulto se erguía apresado por los pantalones de su rival, con cierto deje de lujuria movió su rodilla rozando brusco ese sensible lugar.

\- ¡Yami! ... -Un grito desesperado lo tomo por sorpresa, ese contacto casi lo hace caer de la silla, desplazando una sensación de placer, deseaba más de ese contacto.

\- Si Kaiba ese es mi nombre, me alegra saber que lo recuerdas, ahora sigamos con el juego-Respondió con un toque sádico cuando sus pasos lo desplazaron de nuevo a su asiento, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

El choque de habilidades siguió desarrollándose, con ella cada pieza fue cayendo, en cierto momento el castaño atrapo uno de los alfiles negros, sonrió ante esa victoria, como depredador fue directo hacia el otro extremo, elevando a Yami de la silla, para postrarlo en el borde de la mesa de billar, con hambre feroz cual criatura nocturna acerco sus labios hasta su cuello que había quedado vulnerable después de retirarle ese collar de cuero que celoso cubría la pálida piel que sentía estremecer bajo su aliento cálido, decidió darse la oportunidad de ir lento, ya que tocar esa delicada extensión era alucinante; su percepción de la realidad nunca había sido tan nítida, sentía las respiraciones profundas por parte del tricolor, era más que obvio notar que se estaba resistiendo a hacer cualquier exclamación que delatara lo mucho que en realidad estaba disfrutando ese encuentro.

\- ¡Kaiba! ¿Qué harás? -En respuesta unos labios se abrieron paso enterrando sus dientes clavándolos sin piedad, abarcando la mayor cantidad de espacio posible, el más pequeño gimió de dolor abrazando la espalda del atrevido hombre enterrando sus uñas en aquel lienzo, esperando que de esa manera dejara de apresarlo.

\- ¿Esto contesta su pregunta alteza? -Sonrió con descaro el ojiazul que lamio a capricho la marca que, debido a la naturaleza del roce, se empezaba a tornar de una amplitud de tonos morados que ni usando ese collar podría cubrir del todo y que estaría presente posiblemente por semanas, esa idea lo hizo sentir una felicidad inmensa.

\- Ya veo así que lo quieres de esa manera, bien, pagaras este atrevimiento y burlas muy caro. -Tomo el mentón del empresario despegándolo de su piel que punzaba irritada por la tosquedad del acto.

\- ¡Quiero que lo intentes! -Correspondió esa caricia estrechando sus dedos con los de la entidad oscura, que no esperaba esa dulzura.

Sin añadir otro comentario menciono el movimiento de su pieza y esta mágicamente se meneó por el tablero, lo cual fue del agrado del ojiazul; en ese momento no pensaba soltarlo, ni moverse de posición, en realidad estaba bastante cómodo; sonrío bajo la atenta mirada de su adversario que al parecer seguía resentido por su insolencia, ahora con más razón no iba a separarse para continuar el juego.

\- Mi turno, caballo "d5" a alfil "e7" – Caído otro alfil negro, el castaño recostó a su adversario en la mesa de billar contra su espalda, besando devotamente el pecho del más bajo; en ese momento maldijo que el juego no tuviera más afiles.

El juego seguía en movimiento, estaba claro que el tricolor solo podía tomar las piezas blancas que su contrincante le permitiera, desde un principio tenía el control absoluto del juego, y a decir verdad no le molestaba, había que reconocer para sus adentros que el ser tocado así por ese hombre misterioso que creyó indiferente, frio, egoísta, que en apariencia no parecía tener emociones; resultaba ser solo presa de una serie de prejuicios cuyos argumentos se habían vuelto irracionales, era simplemente glorioso, enrojeció ante este pensamiento, algo que siempre había deseado y no poderlo decir con libertad lo mataba más de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer con sinceridad.

No tardo mucho para que ambos se encontraran totalmente desnudos, sobre la mesa de billar, ya que para esas alturas del juego Yami acababa de perder a su reina, dejándolo solo con el rey y un peón que estaba en territorio enemigo, el atractivo empresario por su parte aún tenía más de la mitad de sus piezas.

El espíritu cautivo en él rompecabezas del milenio cubría sus mallugados labios con su mano pensando que de esa manera podría guardar el placer interno que debido a la naturaleza de su inquebrantable orgullo contenía celosamente, aunque el placer divino derivado del aliento en su parte noble envolviendo su creciente erección era alucinante; jamás imagino la maestría del vaivén que parecía devorarlo tan pasional y pausadamente; en una tortura aclamada rozando cada rincón que pudiera succionar en la cavidad hambrienta que absorbía toda pisca de racionalidad.

El rico poseedor resulto ser un amante complaciente, marcaba un ritmo adictivo que lo guiaba en un viaje servil de los confines oscuros, se enfureció frustrado con su persona, no quería admitir lo inesperadamente confortable que resultaba su situación, era como si estuviera con un bailarín de vals experto donde el solamente tenía que dejarse guiar por su acompañante sintiendo la libertad de ser lanzado por los aires con la seguridad de ser atrapado por unos fuertes brazos que nunca lo dejarían caer; de manera poética era la forma en la que esa sensación se filtraba por cada nervio, entraña, poro y mente era formidable.

El castaño se encontraba disfrutando de la esencia varonil que se deslizaba grácil en su interior, a ritmo funcional subía y bajaba su cabeza, como queriendo guardar en su memoria toda la textura suave, cálida, frágil que vibraba impaciente exigiendo atención, que por supuesto se encargaría personalmente de complacer.

Aunque no quería que se corriera pronto, por eso es que de vez en cuando paraba en lapsos, de otra manera se acabaría rápido y probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad de deleitarse de tan exquisito banquete que estaba servido únicamente para su deleite; le daría total atención, aunque parecía que su cuerpo parecía tener sus propias necesidades; un ejemplo de ello era su lengua que golosamente lamia con lujuria cada parte de piel que alcanzara, centímetro a centímetro ese sabor era tan único podría estar así por siempre; fue en ese momento en que se cuestionó sobre la esencia viril de su aparente silencioso rival; se dio el permiso de reír un poco, si no quería gemir para él, lo haría experimentar un orgasmo que lo dejara con ganas de más, estaba en esa línea de pensamiento cuando el líquido empezaba a querer salir.

En efecto aquella atención, causo un efecto vibrante, aunque su mente quería contener lo inevitable, cada fibra de su ser gritaba a viva voz desgarrándose por los deseos desbordantes que no conseguía calmar, era físicamente imposible resistir más; aquel calor que invadía descarado agitaba su interior de una forma completamente nueva, sentía miedo, placer, devoción, de la mano con un mar de emociones indefinidas que lo hacían sentir tan autentico, vivo y tan vulnerable a la vez.

Sin duda era abrazador, se dio permiso de dejarse llevar por ese matiz de degradados inmensos, el diminuto rasgo de racionalidad se difumino discreto, con enjundia percibió los latidos del corazón que parecía querer salir del pecho a tomar aire, ya que sus pulmones se comprimían ahogándolo por la hiperventilación; aun con esa incesante tortura deseaba más, necesitaba mucho más, quería más.

Justo en ese momento glorioso, sintió como el iris azul se desprendía con pesar de su parte intima, noto como el también parecía querer recuperar el aliento, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, percibió cierto deje de agonía en el rostro pálido que portaba con fervor; de inmediato un sentimiento de impotencia lo poseyó, sin embargo, sin mencionar palabras incomodas, actuó cumpliendo su deseo.

Antes de que la distancia volviera a elevar sus muros hostiles, una mano sudorosa a causa de los nervios, apreso feroz el cabello castaño que para esas alturas ya estaba bastante desaliñado, mientras que con la otra tomo su duro miembro dirigiéndolo de nuevo a los labios del engreído sujeto que lo provoco, empujando sin resistencia su expuesta piel que de inmediato fue engullida a placer.

Un gemido comprimido ante tal acto brutal lo dejo con la mente en blanco, era irreal la forma en la que su boca fue invadida por la cálida extensión, unas lagrimas finas descendieron por su mejilla, no había necesidad de haber hecho eso.

— No has terminado aún Kaiba...no hasta que me pruebes por completo, ¿Era lo que deseabas no? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Compláceme engreído!

Jalo con ambas manos la cabeza hacia delante, mientras sentía como el cuerpo debajo de el temblaba, eso no le importo en lo más mínimo, ya había sido suficiente insulto e insolencia de su parte, nada como el hacer tragar la semilla de su contrincante para hacer escarmentar a ese infeliz necio que siempre le hacía perder sus estribos, ahora él era quien verdaderamente mandaba aquí.

Decidió que debía comenzar su turno marcando el ritmo de ese baile, considero que era lo mejor, ya que temía que el otro pudiera recuperar fuerza y separarse antes de lograr su cometido; de esa forma fue que sin comedimiento movió su cadera acelerando el vaivén, sujetando firme la cabeza del portador del imperio de juegos más importante de Japón acelerando guiado por la lujuria.

Un caudal de gemidos, brotaron libres por la habitación, con la piel siendo succionada voraz chocando entre ellas, haciendo una fricción cautivadora, sus piernas con destreza se posaron en la espalda del otro, impidiendo que se moviera de posición.

A pesar de la situación comprometedora, era delirante la visión de tener a su rival dispuesto a complacer cada capricho pervertido que pudiera tener, siendo sumido por el deseo de reclamar su atención; quizá no podía entender del todo la relación que ambos tenían, aunque eso no era lo que realmente importaba, de que había un lazo entre ellos, de que alguna manera en el pasado pese a que no estaba claro del todo era obvio que estaban involucrados era algo que no se cuestionaría, ahora después de siglos se volvían a encontrar, era algo que no le pasa a cualquiera, no era convencional y por esa idea justo ahí decidió que en lo que le quedara de sendero para recuperar sus memorias se aferraría a esa idea.

Tenía clara una cosa, se pertenecían, en alma, mente y cuerpo; una relación envuelta en adversidades constantes, era obvio que no estarían de acuerdo la mayoría del tiempo, que probablemente negarían lo que paso cuando el alba tocara la puerta, pero ese contacto intimo le resultaba familiar, cada aspecto frio, calculador, enigmático y pasional se volvía real; decidió atrapar a eso cuando su esencia exploto en el interior del ojiazul quien trago gustoso todo lo que el eyaculo.

Con dificultad, ahogándose un poco en el proceso, el mas alto saboreo devotamente la semilla del espíritu errante, limpiando cada pisca que pudiera haber rociado por la extensión, ni el más fino postre en el mundo podría comparar la consistencia perfecta que tenía, de la cual sin dudarlo un instante se haría consumidor adictivo.

Recuperando la conciencia parcial, después de respirar apenas lo suficiente para enfocar su visión, resulto evidente que el estado agitado se reflejaba en ambos, el cabello en punta se mantenía disperso debido al sudor, aquellos ojos parecía que vibraban en una niebla confusa de ansiedad.

¾ Es tu turno Yami...-Pronuncio arrogante en un tono entrecortado, pensó que probablemente estar en sus aposentos privados postrados en el colchón hubiera sido una mejor alternativa que la dura madera de credo en la que empino a su rival, pero era hacedero que no habría aceptado tal estado indefenso; aunque dada la acción de hace unos momentos, sin querer un halo de esperanza surgía de entre las sombras pesimistas que lo atormentaban en noches de insomnio.

Tratando de recuperar la poca postura a la que se aferraba fiel por tener, miro el tablero, al parecer era justo probar si aquel sujeto era más que una fría maquina sin sentimientos, eso era algo que averiguaría muy pronto a detalle.

— Es tu turno de decirle adiós a tu preciada Reina. -Con su magia hizo el movimiento clave comiendo a la pieza, haciéndola caer del tablero, en el momento en el que toco el piso salto de la mesa de billar y se lanzo a los fuertes brazos del castaño, con seguridad de que no lo dejaría caer; cosa que efectivamente paso.

Aun en la ligera penumbra se distinguían en un magnético duelo de miradas abrasadoras con tintes letales, sin añadir nada más, sus brazos se deslizaron hacia abajo tomando su tiempo de explorar detenidamente ese lienzo pálido que tenía por piel, a la vez que le permitía rozar esa sensible textura que temblaba debajo, moviendo tortuosamente las caderas, para esas alturas la melodía de los gemidos adquirió tonos que ascendían en creciente potencia.

No se podía distinguir quien de los dos era el que duraba más en mantener el tono, aquello no lo hacía menos sensual; sobre todo para aquel ser aparentemente insensible, que se retorcía delirante cediendo su dominante ser, para experimentar las increíbles caricias picaras que no tendría de nadie más, eso lo llevo a un estado donde solamente importaba que tanto aquellas manos quisieran poseerlo.

— ¿Lo distingues verdad? Ahora yo tengo el control del juego Kaiba, y hasta que no te haga ceder ante mí, no dejara de ser mi turno, así que ríndete -Las hábiles manos se posaron en sus muslos a los cuales les enterraba las uñas a la vez que con las yemas proporcionaba ligeros masajes medio aliviando la agonía.

El empresario no lograba distinguir con claridad las palabras del otro, lo único que tenía claro era lo mucho que deseaba que esa noche no terminara, que de alguna forma pudiera detener las manecillas del reloj y quedarse al lado de esa entidad, disfrutando de esas atenciones pasionales que en su vida había experimentado.

Se sentía como un viajero en las traicioneras arenas del cruel desierto donde los espejismos de un oasis confortable se alzaban ante su mirar, pero al avanzar se desvanecían.

Sin recibir mas que gemidos abiertos, con el estremecimiento continuo de respiraciones arrítmicas se detuvo un momento para contemplar la escena mas divina que jamás pudo imaginar; de la armadura de burlas, hostilidad, orgullo, egoísmo no quedaba nada, frente a el se hallaba una persona postrada a sus pies que lo único que parecía querer era la mínima correspondencia de afecto que le fue negada con vehemencia en el pasado; observo con detalle el rostro enrojecido que destacaba vibrante cubriéndolo hasta las orejas, seguido de ligeros rastros de relieves de agua por sus mejillas difícil de distinguir si eran a causa de la transpiración por la actividad o la manifestación de lágrimas auténticas sustraídas del corazón de hielo que empezaba a derretirse, además de labios libres que proclamaban devoción absoluta al momento.

En conjunto era una obra maestra que conservaría en su mente por siempre, encantado con tal revelación, se dejo guiar por sus impulsos, era su turno de devorar por completo los labios de esa criatura rota, lo hizo rápido mordiendo, gruñendo, aferrándose salvaje a que la ilusión fuera preservada lo más posible, sus extremidades abarcaron cada rincón con caricias hundiéndose en ellos; de repente un susurro entrecortado se alzaba más claro y fuerte.

— ¡Yami!... ¡Yami!... ¡Yami... -Aquel llamado venía de unos zafiros cristalinos cegados por la neblina del éxtasis que lo invadía, jamás imagino que el inquebrantable Seto Kaiba tuviera el potencial de convertiste en un sumiso vulnerable a causa suya. Eso desboco una satisfacción indescriptible que se desenvolvió alrededor de su pecho en un calor que atesoro.

— Aquí estoy...Seto. -Fue liberador ascender de nueva cuenta rozando con su nariz el cuello tenso de su castaño rival, respirando esa colonia masculina que lo hacía resaltar, plantando mordiscos, marcando terreno lamiendo, hasta llegar a su oreja de la cual tiro con sus dientes para después susurrarle esas palabras; con temor a una represaría robo de nueva cuenta sus labios; mientras con una mano, apreso su duro miembro para moverlo desde la base estrujándolo sin delicadeza.

Sobra decir que escuchar su nombre en ese tono seductor termino por llevarlo al limbo de la perdición, al carajo quien era, su posición, su postura, o cualquier cosa superficial, lo único claro para él, era mantener esas manos en su piel no importando el precio que tuviera que pagar.

Los comentarios mordaces cesaron abriendo lugar a un lenguaje fluido que únicamente ellos parecían entender, ya que eran un cúmulo de gritos, gruñidos, equivalentes a lo que unas bestias en cautiverio lograrían en la profundidad de la penumbra. Sin embargo, un movimiento desbordo la esencia del hombre más alto que cayó al alcanzar el clímax.

— ¿Kaiba? - Preocupado reponiéndose en un estado lucido por el pánico que experimento al verlo descender deprisa al hostil suelo, evitando que su cabeza se diera duro contra él, lo sostuvo fuerte, moviendo sus hombros esperando que reaccionara pronto, en su pecho una angustia inmensa cayo en su persona, quizás había llevado esto demasiado lejos.

Recordó de inmediato la voz dulce del pequeño hermano del hombre que seguía sin reaccionar, fue en una reunión en casa de Yugi donde menciono abiertamente la preocupación por la salud del castaño; lo cual no era nada injustificado, pues nunca lo veía consumir más que cantidades industriales de tazas de café, además de no llevar una rutina de sueño saludable.

Aprecio el rostro durmiente que descansaba en sus brazos, de cerca eran más claras las ojeras profundas que poseía, acaricio sus pómulos, sí que era un necio de lo peor, de ser otras las circunstancias todo hubiera sido diferente; antes de que fuera consiente las lágrimas aparecieron. Si no terminaban el juego ambos serían arrastrados a la oscuridad, no podía haber un empate, debía de hacerlo reaccionar pronto. Lo volvió a sacudir llamándolo, nombro cada adjetivo negativo que poseía, además de brindarle amorosas caricias, pero nada parecía funcionar

— Para ti soy Seto -Luego de momentos angustiosos donde el silencio reino, el hombre con ojos color mar, abrió con dificultad sus pupilas parpadeando de nueva cuenta despacio brindándole mueca similar a una sonrisa, que de inmediato desapareció al ver estado de evidente horror que se posaba en su adversario.

— ¡Eres un egoísta de lo peor! ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! Pero ¡No lo hiciste! tú eres tan necio, presumido, bastardo infeliz, no te importa nada que no se trate de ti y tu estúpido ego. -Le grito furioso y a la vez aliviado de que no le pasara nada grave, sin embargo, no era capaz de comprender a que grado sus estribos se vieron afectados por sus acciones; aun así, sabía que el juego debía de continuar.

No respondió a la ola de insultos que le brindo, se limito a observar los gestos que hacía al pronunciarlos, analizándolos con detenimiento; le hubiera gustado no estar al tanto del lenguaje corporal, ya que fue ahí justo cuando su conciencia dormida empezaba a tomar un papel más activo con sus pensamientos racionales; un sentimiento de pesar adquirió fuerza como si de una resaca se tratara; realmente lo mortifico, sin dejar de prestarle atención su vista se desvió a la mesa donde se encontraba el tablero, para su sorpresa esto acabaría rápido.

— ¡Jaque mate! - Levanto su brazo en dirección a la mesa, señalando con su dedo anular la pieza que parecía inevitable caer casi arrodillada ante su rey blanco, la poderosa magia de la entidad hizo lo correspondiente al realizar la acción que le concedió la victoria.

— Me has vencido...- El aliento en la garganta se diluía mientras un evidente escalofrió pasaba por su columna, esto no debía de haber ocurrido en primer lugar, pero ahora que había perdido, le tocaba al castaño culminar la parte del juego.

— Subestimaste al Rey blanco Yami, ahora inclínate ante tu rey -Evito que tomara distancia de su lado sujetándolo por el mentón lo suficientemente firme para mantener sus miradas en una conexión inquebrantable, pero sin lastimar, ni forzarlo demasiado ya que ambos seguían resentidos por las acciones pasadas.

— ¡Tu no eres mi Rey! ¡No eres nada mío! ¡Mucho menos soy nada tuyo! Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, yo se perder, así que termina con lo que vas hacer de inmediato para luego pretender que...que esto no ocurrió jamás, como seguramente esperas que pase al salir de este lugar de juegos. -Aparto con brusquedad el agarre mientras le soltó una cachetada cargada de ira y frustración, mientras de nueva cuenta las lágrimas descendían; podía sentir el agitado latir de su corazón siendo presa del pánico, no quería ser la burla de su contrincante, se enojó aún más con él por no poder odiar del todo lo que en breves instantes ocurriría.

— En eso te equivocas, aunque quiero aclarar que lo ocurra aquí no cambiara el hecho de que tendré de vuelta próximamente mi corona del rey de los juegos; solo que ahora la quiero con todo lo que implica -Aun con la mancha roja en su mejilla acompañado de un ligero hilo de sangre brotando de su labio, apreso la cintura de su rival, como si temiera que se desvaneciera de su lado.

— ¿A qué te refie...? -De nueva cuenta la magnética atracción de sus labios hizo efecto, callando las preguntas que no podría responder sin mentir, y por esa noche no quería seguir discutiendo con argumentos vánales que el viento se llevaría. Exploraron sus bocas febrilmente, cada uno aferrado al otro como un hombre que se ahoga en una balsa salvavidas, como si este momento fuera el último que compartirían.

Cargo en brazos al tricolor con delicadeza sin despegarse de él, para llevarlo a un lugar cómodo, ya que al parecer sería la primera vez de los dos; claro que le hubiera gustado un lugar mucho mas acorde con lo que estaban apunto de hacer; aún así probablemente jamás se diera en uno apropiado.

Se dirigió a un sofá alargado donde fue bajando pausadamente aquel cuerpo que seguía con ciertos espasmos a causa de los nervios, una vez que termino, se miraron de nueva cuenta. Aun con la evidencia tangible de lo horrible que era; ellos sabían que especialmente él podía ser autor de muchas cosas terribles; al mismo tiempo sabían que había cosas que el jamás haría sin importar el precio en juego, entre esas cosas era que Seto Kaiba no era un violador, porque el contacto físico era un terreno desconocido, porque eso conllevaba a relacionarse con las personas, y evitar a las personas era su especialidad.

Una mano trémula apreso a la otra contraria, posándola en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, se inclino dejando caer su peso, pero no lo suficiente para aplastarlo, volvió a besarlo lento, descendiendo sin que el otro dejara de sentir como la aceleración de su corazón se agitaba cada vez más.

— ¿Kaiba? -Cuestiono entrecortado por el inesperado confort que esos labios hacían con su piel.

— Te dije que soy Seto para ti...-Se detuvo un momento para mirarlo, apreciando el rubor carmesí de sus mejillas.

— Sabes, este cuerpo es de Yugi, y yo...nosotros no...hemos tenido esta clase de experiencias. -Dijo recobrando un poco la compostura, sin dejar de acariciar tímidamente la piel donde estaba el corazón del castaño que lo miraba fijo escuchando con atención.

— Esto es nuevo también para mí, pero un trato es un trato. – Siguió su camino venerando con sus labios cada rincón deleitándose con el sabor, placer, y enjundia que le concedía, cuando llego a la dura entrepierna lamió alrededor de ella y descendió a su entrada, paro un instante para mirarlo de nueva cuenta; noto la forma divina en que su rostro estaba mucho más rojo, igualmente la respiración elevada por los gemidos regalados que le indicaban que él también lo disfrutaba. -Yami no quiero hacer esto con alguien más.

— Seto...espera-Se alzo para abrazarlo fuerte envolviendo con sus piernas su pecho quedando de frente, fue su turno de pasar su mano por el rostro del empresario, guardando cada detalle en su mente, que estaba asombrado por esa acción se dejó hacer, le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla para recargar su cabeza en los hombros quedando su boca a la altura de su odio- Ve despacio por favor

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Seto miró tranquilamente de esos orbes amatista; por un momento se volvió tenso antes de regresar a su observación del brumoso Rey de los Juegos. De repente, la atmósfera de la habitación era demasiado sofocante, respiró hondo, soltándolo con un suspiro mientras parpadeaba para quitar la humedad que se adhería a sus pestañas, se tragó el inexplicable nudo en la garganta, Yami retuvo un aliento estrangulado mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia adelante ahora estaba luchando consigo mismo mientras reprimía un llanto lujurioso. Las sensaciones de las manos y la boca del contrario que se limitó a mover su cabeza afirmativamente mientras el más alto paso sus dedos por el peculiar cabello tricolor estrujándolo al momento que su nariz rozo una de las puntas rubias, guio sus dedos a la cavidad que de inmediato humedeció complaciente, una vez que termino.

Seto simplemente sonrió mientras sentía el cuerpo de su amante estremecerse, era consciente de que Yami estaba tratando de reprimir cualquier sonido, temeroso que descubriera cuánto control tenía sobre su cuerpo. Esto solo hizo que la sonrisa se profundizara a medida que soplaba en la virilidad del otro obteniendo un sonido amortiguado en respuesta.

Yami ahora estaba llegando a su punto de quiebre, y ciertamente no iba a dejar que llegara sin que expresaba el placer que le estaba brindando; se estaba divirtiendo demasiado molestando ordenando literalmente cualquier clase de gritos primarios que pudiera obtener. Sin embargo, el espíritu estaba siendo demasiado terco, solo añadiendo placer a la aventura. Casi incapaz de contener un grito, se mordió el nudillo derecho, para luego encogerse levemente cuando el sabor del cobre goteando por sus dedos y entrando en su boca; apretando fuertemente sus ojos, contuvo un grito antes de que una mano repentinamente atrapara su muñeca causando que el espíritu agitara sus párpados abiertos.

Dos orbes azules ahora ardían ferozmente, mientras el castaño le lanzaba al otro una mirada de regaño, en ese instante sus ojos se suavizaron inmensamente antes de que Seto se llevara su mano herida a la boca y lamiera la sangre.

El rostro del tricolor ahora estaba adornado por un rojo brillante mientras miraba fijo a su rival en estado de estupor, después de limpiar la cicatriz, Seto sonrió al espíritu y susurró.

— No tienes que contener nada, no tiene sentido estar avergonzado, estamos solos y esto es nuestro momento.

— Seto ...- El corazón de Yami se derritió en grados imposibles al asimilar las palabras. Nunca antes el espíritu había experimentado tal ternura. Sin embargo, ese momento fue efímero cuando lo sorprendió mordiendo fuertemente el hombro del espíritu. Un grito de dolor mezclado con un gemido y excitado sonaron en la habitación ya no pudo sofocar sus gritos.

— Ahora ese es el hermoso sonido que he estado esperando escuchar- Suspiró con su voz ahora llena de lujuria.

El contrario simplemente se mofó en respuesta cuando el más alto siguió con besos calientes a lo largo del cuello. Luego comenzó a caminar por el cuerpo del espíritu, trazando cada parte con sus dedos y labios, deteniéndose solo para tomar notas mentales cada vez que escuchaba un gemido.

Luego recuperó los labios en un beso caliente antes de que finalmente hiciera su movimiento.

— Gime todo lo que puedas para mí Yami ...necesito escucharte fuerte y claro

Era rara esa forma, pero jamás se había excitado tanto, las manos de aquel idiota le excitaban tanto que le hacían gemir su nombre. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la entidad, causando que temblara y suspirara, incluso ahora, no podía olvidar la sensación familiar del abrazo que experimento porque cada toque, cada jadeo, cada aroma, cada gusto; todos los sentidos una vez más cedieron al llamado del hombre frente a él e incluso ahora se sentía débil por los recuerdos. Sin embargo, esa era una parte de él que necesitaba olvidar, claro que no había manera de borrar lo que hizo, pero para poder avanzar, necesitaba borrar esos pensamientos.

— Ese beso no fue nada... - Dijo jadeando – No significa nada, no veo por qué preocuparse o enojarse –

— ¿Por qué no te preocupas por esto? – Gimió tomando su mano para conducirla a su erección –Aunque sea... Tócalo un poco – Suspiro placentero por el segundo en el que rozo su miembro.

— Está bien... - Murmuro aún sentado encima de él – Lo haré para ti – Sensualidad era lo que desprendía, solamente que era demasiado tacaño para aceptarlo – Obsérvame... – Susurro liberando su miembro, por un momento desvió la mirada.

— P-por favor... Solo mira – Gimió acariciando con lentitud la punta; el tricolor con fastidio miro de reojo la imagen.

Estaba sudoroso, el rostro enrojecido, sus labios rojos adornados con varios suspiros de placer, su boca entreabierta y ojos húmedos... Fue raro... Pero fue suficiente para ser el causante de la dura erección que le provoco de tan solo verle.

Sintió como algo endurecía en su trasero y rápido noto de que se trataba, sonriendo orgulloso por causarle tal revelación. Mientras se masturbaba, comenzó a mover su retaguardia de forma lenta y circular, sintiendo la erección cada vez más fuete. Sintió unas manos en sus caderas, moviéndolas el mismo, simulando pequeñas embestidas.

— Cuando lo aprisionas estando tan duro... Haces que quiera meterla ahí dentro y hacerte gritar de dolor, que gimas mi nombre con desespero y supliques piedad – Le murmuro excitado, ahora mordiendo su oreja. Por más siniestro y horrible que sonó aquello, no pudo evitar sonrojarse con pena.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Seto! – Grito entre gemidos, acelerando el ritmo de su mano y de sus pequeños movimientos circulares, le miro, el rostro hacía muecas seductoras logrando que el mismo se excitara al verle.

De repente recordó que debía prepararse, veía al empresario siendo gentil, acariciándole con cariño mientras le preparaba metiéndole dos dedos. Se separo lentamente y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Se agacho posicionándose en cuatro y acerco dos dedos a su boca, lamiéndolos bastante, quería prepararse bien para la bestia que quería entrar.

Se acerco y acarició su trasero, con destreza abría y cerraba con fuerza, logrando que jadeara de más... Parecía un niño jugando con algo que le llamaba la atención.

— Dos dedos no serán suficientes para esto... - Le dijo con su habitual arrogancia, señalando su entrepierna, en ese instante no pudo evitar asentarle una nalgada al momento de tomar su erecto miembro. -¿Listo para inclinarte ante tu rey? – Pregunto divertido.

Sintió esas manos otra vez en su cadera, mientras la punta de aquel amenazante miembro empujaba su entrada, pero no llegaba a meterse.

— ¿Lo quieres rápido verdad?... ¿Quieres que todo pase rápido? – Cuestionaba con maldad – No será así... - Murmuro abriendo paso a su entrada y ver mejor aquel dilatado agujero. – Que pequeño es... - Pensó rozando la punta de su miembro con el ano de él.

El mayor con decisión, dejo que su erección reposara en medio, mientras movia firme sus caderas con lentitud. No entendía mucho, pero no podía evitar que una extraña sensación de placer recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

— ¡M-mételo! – Gimió desesperado la entidad oscura, tratando de sostenerse en aquella posición.

— Shh... - Contesto el castaño estrujando la sensible piel de su trasero que se expandía con gracia alrededor de su miembro.

Llevo una mano hacia su pecho y pellizco con fuerza su pezón de forma circular dejándolo rojo cual tomate, de tanta fuerza que utilizaba. El tricolor jadeo de dolor, ocupándose el mismo de su propio miembro que llevaba desatendido mucho tiempo. El empresario con malicia tomo su parte y la saco de en medio, para rozar la punta contra aquel orificio rojizo.

— Se siente bien presionarlo así ¿No te parece Yami? – Gruño de placer, ahora él tampoco podía esperar más, quería estar en su interior de una vez.

Respiro profundo, dilatando de nueva cuenta la entrada, y empujo el miembro de forma lenta, sintiendo enseguida como su hombría era apretada siendo estrecha que le daba la bienvenida llenando placenteramente el lugar

— ¡Yami! – Exclamo con salvaje placer moviéndose lentamente, tomando ritmo rápido de forma inmediata.

Jadeo con dolor, gritando con agonía. Sintió unos dedos entrometerse entre el miembro que se encontraba dentro de él. Gimió más fuerte cuando comenzó a mover los dedos adentro de él, a la vez que le embestía firme abriéndose paso cada vez más profundo.

Sentía que su pecho ardía, se estaba derritiendo, su boca abierta dejaba escapar gritos de dolor y placer, pues era lo que sentía, una mezcla de los dos... Una mezcla nueva, totalmente excitante. La saliva caía de sus labios, pasando por su barbilla terminando la parada en el frío suelo.

— ¡Seto! ¡Seto! ¡M-más! – Sofoco su pensamiento y grito extasiado, masturbándose como podía, en ese momento arrebato su muñeca alejando la atención de su entrepierna, justo ahí sintió aquel contacto ajeno, apretar la punta con fuerza, no podía más, tenía que venirse o explotaría en cualquier momento.

Con falta de ganas, se recostó en la piel de cuero del elegante sofá y poso su cabeza chocando la sudada frente contra el respaldo que lo reconforto un momento porque todo parecía darle vueltas.

Sus gritos eran grandes, como si tratase de liberar aquello que en la oscuridad de su alma se reprimía celosamente, se olvido de todo... estaba extasiado perdido en el cielo del placer.

Su hombría le dolía de tanto contenerse y esto le causaba más delectación; el frio hombre de negocios realmente estaba más que satisfecho penetrándole, escuchando como rogaba por más; de vez en cuando sentía como se contraía tembloroso y le apretaba ahí dentro, esa era su parte favorita. Le tomo del pelo y levanto su cabeza, lamiendo su oreja excitado

— Yami... - Hizo un ronco gemido que llego a los oídos del espíritu que jamás olvidará como grito al sentir toda le esencia caliente dentro de él, y no solo eso, si no el doble orgasmo que tuvo gracias al tiempo que estuvo reteniendo; con jadeos exhaustos, cayó rendido respirando de forma dificultosa. Se estaba durmiendo... ¿Qué hora era?

— ¿Crees que acaba aquí? – Susurro con lujuria totalmente enérgico; él no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar le miro con sorpresa– Sabes quiero probarte contra la pared... - Decía excitado, y de verdad que lo estaba, pues ya había notado la creciente erección.

— Es-estoy cansado... - Gimoteo hecho trizas – Y me duele... – Lo último lo dijo con un lindo sonrojo – Me pregunto si... Me podré levantar y caminar... Sin caerme - Se pregunto en su mente, nervioso de lo que podría suceder.

— ¡Tonterías! – Grito el otro tomando el delgado cuerpo del menor para luego pararlo y apoyarlo contra el estante, gracias al impacto cayeron varias cosas al suelo.

— ¡Seto! – Se quejo tratando de zafarse, pero obvio, era imposible.

¾ Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre así... - Le susurro con malicia mordiendo su oreja al punto de dejarle una visible marca; la entidad gimió avergonzado de placer, el dolor se sentía tan bien gracias a él.

— ¡Se-Seto! ...– Dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta, pasando sus brazos por el cuello, sacando su lengua para lamer los labios del contrario.

El descubrimiento de la anatomía de ambos siguió en diversos lugares siempre con la tangible hambre de devorarse hasta el aliento, siguieron así hasta que la luz del sol empezó a filtrarse tímida por las rendijas; para esas alturas se encontraron abrazados en algún rincón de la sala de juegos.

El primero en tomar conciencia fue el castaño quien al notar a quien tenía en brazos se decepciono, Yami, al parecer se había retirado a alguna parte, y en su lugar dejo al pequeño Yugi que estaba desnudo, con temor a despertarlo, se aparto para localizar su ropa, y vestirse, considero en hacer lo mismo con Yugi, pero decidió que no era lo mejor, aun así, junto la ropa de su rival mientras que con un brazo cargo al menor para conducirlo a su habitación.

Era demasiado temprano, así que no había ningún testigo visual incomodo que pudiera importunarlos; con suavidad dejo el cuerpo inconsciente, observando a detalle la evidencia de la salvaje sesión de juegos que tuvo con su oscuridad. Se limito a arroparlo en la cama, dejar su ropa en una silla y retirarse con la memoria frustrada de cuando el Rey Blanco derroco al Rey Negro,

FIN


End file.
